Zazan
|kana = ザザン |rōmaji = Zazan |name = Zazan |manga debut = Chapter 189 (Mentioned) Chapter 190 (Actual Appearance) |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |japanese voice = Azusa Nakao |gender = Female |status = Deceased |hair = Fuchsia |eyes = Gold |occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader Self Proclaimed Queen |type = Transmutation |abilities = Sexy Stinger of Rebirth: Queen Shot Monster Queen form |image gallery = yes}} Zazan (ザザン, Zazan) was a scorpion-like Chimera Ant Squadron Leader,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 who after the death of the Chimera Ant Queen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 proclaimed herself a queen and set out to form her own colony. Appearance Zazan is a humanoid Chimera Ant. Like the other members of her species, she has jointed hands and legs. She has long and unkempt fuchsia hair, golden eyes, purplish skin, and a large bust. On her forehead are several raised ovals, the same color as her hair, which resemble gemstones. Her long scorpion-like tail bears a red heart in the telson. She initially wears a two-piece yellow outfit, with a red star on the top and bottom, that bares her midriff, much like a bikini. After becoming announcing herself as queen, her outfit changes to a corset and a brassiere, with a long skirt to hide her tail from her enemies. Personality Zazan is one of the more disobedient Squadron Leaders, as she allowed her subordinates to freely kill and eat humans. She is confident, egocentric, power-hungry, and vain. Despite having normally an arrogant and composed attitude, she easily gets furious if anything damages her beauty, revealing a considerable violent and vengeful side of her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 Plot Chimera Ant arc Zazan is first mentioned by Cheetu, after three grunts in her division were killed by gun shot wounds to the head, by Gyro's men.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Zazan is later introduced after she subdues Pokkle with her stinger, saving her doting subordinate Pike from any more of Pokkle's attacks. With Pokkle down Zazan scolds Pike for his poor fighting technique and says why didn't he just drop what was in his hands. Pike realizing this drops the body of Balda. Zazan then tells Pike that they're going to head back now and comments how it looks like it'll be a thousand times more nutritious than their usual prey. Zazan then praises pike for his achievement, which flatters Pike who becomes flush with emotions and thanks Zazan for her kind words that he feels not worthy of. It's later revealed that Zazan is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 After the King is born and he kills and devours both Peggy and Turtle. Bihorn, Panda, Cheetu, and Alligator talk amongst themselves on what they should do next. Leol at the time known as Hagya gives off a cold snicker appears to the group accompanied by Zazan and says that isn't the situation obvious? Since the Queen lost her ability to give birth, then it's impossible for her to create a new kingdom now and as such they can all go on their own individual paths and strive to become their own king. Rammot, Pike, a Spiky Ant, Flutter and Hirin all then appear in back of Hagya and Zazan as Hagya then states that they're going to do what they so please.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Bihorn then argues does Hagya even know what he's talking about and that he'll be left to do what he so wishes? Hagya then brings up the point that he's not the only one that wants to leave the nest, must to Bihorn's dismay as he realizes that Meleoron, Mantis, Welfin, Bloster, Cheetu, and Alligator all want to leave the nest as well, which leaves Bihorn and Panda speechless. Hayga then states that Bihorn should get it through his thick head and that it's evident on which side is out numbered. Zazan is later seen by herself, scouring an area atop a cliff possibly looking for a place where she could make herself her own personal kingdom.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Zazan later makes her own Chimera Ant Hive in Meteor City with the help of Pike and she wreaks havoc among the residents in Meteor City, by transforming a copious number of residents into mutant slaves. After half of the Phantom Troupe (Phinks, Bonolenov, Shizuku, Feitan, Shalnark, and Kalluto Zoldyck) return home and get filled in by the situation from some of the local residents, the Phantom Troupe then decidedly after hearing the council are talking amongst themselves on how to handle the situation, will take care of the Self-proclaimed Queen and have her eradicated within the day. As the Phantom Troupe approach Zazan's castle, she announces that she is their Queen and for all of them to surrender to her. For those whom resist her, shall be condemned to death, but for those that don't, will be promised eternity in Paradise. Zazan is shown again sitting on a throne with two servants by her side and comments how, the Chimera Ant Queen's greatest failure was that she used an old and inefficient method of laying eggs to raise her armies and her greatest achievement was giving birth to her. At that moment a male Meteor City resident is dragged in by two Chimera Ant Grunts, as the resident begs for them to kill him, Zazan comments how lively he is. Zazan then whips her tail at the resident, while saying he'll be promising. Zazan's stinger then strikes the resident's neck and transforms him into a mutant beast. The first of Zazan's servants then states that the former resident is now among the chosen for paradise and must now pledge it's eternal allegiance to her royal highness. The mutant beast then kisses the end of Zazan's left foot. Zazan then tells herself that she is the Queen and with her Queen Shot Hatsu, she will rule the world. When the Phantom Troupe, finally enter Zazan's Nest and all scatter to all go hunt for Zazan herself; establishing the first one to kill her, will be the temporary leader, during Chrollo Lucilfer's absence. As the Phantom Troupe scatter Pike feels their movements from the web surrounding the nest and reports to Zazan that they've dispersed and they're not ordinary intruders, while their stride tells him they're used to walking on the wild side. Zazan then inquire if they're strong, to which Pike replies yes, so Zazan orders Pike to go as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Worried by Zazan's request Pike states that if he's goes out fighting the intruders then who will protect her. Zazan laughs a haughty laugh and assures Pike she'll be fine and then tells him that if he's so worried about her, then he should capture the intruders quickly and return them to her. Zazan also compliments Pike saying that she has faith in him. Pike becoming flush with emotions comments it's an absolute pleasure to hear that from Zazan and states that he'll give it his all. Pike then rushes off, while saying he'll be back soon. Zazan then states that she too will then head out to fight the intruders as a servant of hers carrying a box with a dress in it approaches her. Zazan also states that the Chimera Ant Queen's greatest misfortune was not being able to enjoy the thrill of battle. Later Zazan dressed in a Chanel Skirt in order to conceal her metasoma from view, confronts Feitan whom demands to know where the Queen is. Zazan chuckles and tells him to rejoice that he has found her. Feitan unamused with Zazan's comment actives his Ren and immediately provokes her by inquiring if that was supposed to be some sort of a joke. Zazan now irritated comments that naughty children like him deserve to be spanked. Feitan then Conjures an umbrella that Zazan takes note of and after he opens up the umbrella, Zazan notices Feitan coming from her left side with a concealed sword. Feitan then takes a swipe at Zazan whom manages to dodge the attack, but in the process looses her Chanel Skirt and has her Metasoma revealed. While Feitan compliments Zazan's dodge, Zazan curses Feitan for ruining her Chanel Skirt. Zazan then comments on Feitan's concealed sword and how he likes to hide things. Feitan then comments how Zazan is no different, since it's common to assume that they might be hiding something when they wear something so spacious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 As the two continue fighting and it seems that they are evenly matched, to which Zazan even comments that Feitan is no match for her and so why doesn't he just go and wash his face and come back. Feitan looking at his sword agrees with Zazan, whom is surprised by his honesty. However Feitan then comments how his moves have become quite rusty, but it's good he has Zazan to practice on. Hearing this enrages Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Much later as Feitan and Zazan continue their fight together Kalluto along with Bonolenov, Shalnark, and Phinks notices how superior their fighting styles are compared to his own, counting at least 5-7 feints Feitan used against Zazan. As the fight continues Feitan sheaths his sword back into his umbrella and with blinding speed manages to get behind Zazan, whom notices this as he tries to stab her from the back of her neck with a spike at the top of the umbrella. Zazan however manages to use her tail to coil around the umbrella and as she does this she thinks how Feitan has gotten faster and faster as the fight has progressed as well as his comrades have now come as well. Zazan then curses her subordinates for being useless idiots and questions if they've all been killed. Seeing an opening Feitan then presses a tiny button on the end of the handle of his umbrella that launches a spike from the top of his umbrella that hits Zazan in the head, but she shows only a little cut on her face. Feitan surprised by this comments on how harden her skin is. Completely enraged by Feitan's sneak attack, Zazan screams how dare he put a scratch on her face. She then pulls and then finally rips off her Metasoma and in doing so, she then transforms into her Monster Queen Form. Zazan in her new form then proclaims that she's going to kill, but before she could finish her sentence she notices that Feitan has disappeared from her sight. However Feitan was really on top of her and says that she's put her guard down completely and Feitan uses his opportunity to use Ko with his concealed sword and then comments that he can't let a chance like this pass. However when Feitan stabs his sword into Zazan's back the sword breaks, which catches Feitan off guard as Zazan then uses Ko herself to launch her aura at Feitan's chest, ripping his clothing. As the rest of the Phantom Troupe observe this, Kalluto comments that he thought the attack Zazan made didn't hit. Phinks however tells Kalluto although it was weak Zazan's attack did hit, while Feitan's Ko didn't do any damage to her. Phinks then comments how it was beyond his calculations that his Ko would do no damage and because of that miscalculation resulted in him being a second late in putting up his Nen guard. In other words Feitan used his bare body to defend against the blow and even a rushed Emission move, could do a ton of damage. Phinks then comments how Zazan can utilize her Nen quite well, while Shalnark says she's not called the Queen for nothing. Feitan now badly beaten up and coughing up a little blood, seems a bit shaken, while Zazan laughs and proclaims that he can't put a scratch on her body and then proceeds to throw another punch at Feitan, and then overpowers him with a barrage of punches and soon breaks his left arm. Feitan completely pissed at what Zazan did, then speaks in his native tongue (Chinese) and then actives his Pain Packer Hatsu, making the Phantom Troupe Members flee from the scene in order to not get caught up in the attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Zazan notices Feitan now wearing new clothing and questions when did he put on new clothes, but brushes that thought aside as she notices Feitan's power has gotten stronger. Feitan then notes that he'll return the pain given to him and change it into a scorching heat. Feitan then launches a fireball into the air as Zazan watches this all carefully. Feitan's Rising Sun Hatsu then activates and immediately burns off all of the hair on top of Zazan's head and begins to incinerate her with it's scorching heat. As Zazan becomes incinerated as her skin becomes black and shriveled, Feitan asks her if sarcastically if it's too hot for her, that it's so hot her throat is burning so badly that she can't speak a word. She can run if she desires, but that's only if she can move. Feitan then approaches Zazan on the ground as her once harden skin becomes black and shriveled up and inquires sarcastically again what's wrong and why doesn't the skin she's so proud of do something. Feitan then gives off a long maniacal laugh as Zazan thinks how it's impossible that she the Queen die in a place like that. When the Rising Sun finally dissipates and Feitan's Pain Packer disappears. Feitan standing near the charred body of Zazan comments how his Sun was already out of fuel and that it's heat was rather weak. Feitan then pities Zazan stating that if she did a little more damaged to him, she'd have died a more comfortable death. Feitan then comments that she got back what she gave. Abilities & Powers During her time as a Squadron Leader, Zazan had authority over his underlings, which she retained and amplified after proclaiming herself queen and enslaving a great number of humans. Zazan, like all Chimera Ants, is stronger than normal humans, and shows considerable fighting skills, being able to fight on the same level as Feitan and even overpower him for most of the fight, although she eventually lost. She is arguably the most powerful Chimera Ant outside the Royal Family in terms of raw power. Her great leading skills, combined with her might and stinger, allowed her to build a small kingdom. She is also fairly perceptive in a fight, realizing that Feitan was unguarded after using Ko and hurling a small quantity of aura at him, which dealt a lot of damage. After transforming, her physical abilities and aura increase greatly, to the point that she becomes impervious to physical attacks. Poisonous Stinger: Zazan's stinger contains a paralyzing toxin that can incapacitate a pro Hunter in an instant. The effect lasts for several hours, although it can be countered with a small dose of a good general antidote. Enhanced Strength: Zazan has a high degree of physical strength, kicking Feitan a long distance from her. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zazan is fast enough to keep up with Feitan at the beginning of their duel. She is particularly quick at striking with her stinger, which she used to intercept Feitan's sword attacks and strike back. She could move so fast that Kalluto had a hard time following her, although at that pint her speed had already been eclipsed by Feitan's. Zazan also has good reactions, receiving praise even from her opponent, whose movements she managed to follow for most of the fight. Enhanced Durability: Even in her normal form Zazan has a very durable body, more than an average Chimera Ant. A bullet fired at point-blank range had the only effect of putting a scratch on her cheekbone. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Zazan is skilled in unarmed fighting. She deflected all of Feitan's sword slashes bare-handed and without ever getting hit. She also has a good foot play, as she managed to outmaneuver her quick opponent and move behind his back. More than on her limbs, however, she relies on her stinger to fight, using it both to stab and pierce when attacking, to block or grab when defending. Its length allows her to keep enemies away from her, and its position on her back and flexibility grant her a degree of protection from attacks coming from her blind spots. She also is capable of employing kicks into her fighting style. After transforming, it is shown in the 2011 anime that she resorts mainly on her arms, probably due to the bulk of her body. Nen Zazan mastered Nen soon after her birth, to the point she could clash with a member of the Phantom Troupe and have the upper hand for a fair part of the fight. She also developed two powerful Hatsu techniques in a very short amount of time. Earlier in the series, she managed to ambush and poison Pokkle, a skilled Hunter who is adept at stealth. It is unclear whether she was employing Zetsu at the time. Zazan is a Transmuter. Her most defining ability consists in changing the qualities of the poison in her stinger. She is probably excellent at using Enhancement, too, since she fought evenly with Feitan. After ripping off her stinger and turning into her hulking form, she threw a a small quantity of aura at him, showing decent skills in Emission as well. It is unknown if she could do it in her normal form. Apparently, she knows how to use Vows and Limitations to strengthen her Nen: in fact, the power she obtains in her monster form needs a great sacrifice. Rather than maiming herself by tearing off her stinger, what she discards is probably her beauty (by transforming) and her ambition of becoming queen (by removing her metasoma she becomes unable to control the transformed humans). Trivia *Zazan resembles Zarbon from Dragon Ball. They share an obsession with outward appearances, preferring a beautiful appearance over a stronger form. After shedding their respective shells, they both become significantly more muscular, but also more hideous, with reptile-like qualities. In exchange, their power increases drastically. References Navigation zh:殺殘 Category:Chimera Ants Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Magical beast Category:Transmuters Category:Antagonists Category:Squadron Leaders